The present invention relates to systems and methods for power factor correction. The power factor of an AC electrical power system refers to the ratio of the real power to the apparent power in a circuit. A load with a low power factor draws more current than a load with a high power factor for the same amount of useful power transferred to a load. Higher currents increase the energy lost in the power distribution system and require larger wires and other equipment.